Baño caliente
by zoroiloveyou
Summary: Después de una tarde entrenamiento, Zoro decide darse un baño, que pasará cuando Mihawk se una a su baño'


Espero que les guste el fic y ya saben, me motivaré más si tengo reviews.

-Roronoa, es hora de entrenar-dijo Mihawk como siempre.  
En frente suya estaba Zoro en un sofa durmiendo con las tres katanas al lado suya. Cuando llegó y después de que Mihawk llegara al castillo, el pelinegro le ofreció ropa nueva. Le dio una camiseta blanca que Zoro siempre mantenía abierta, dejando mostrar su sexy torso, unos pantalones violeta y unas botas negras. Zoro al oír a Mihawk abrío un ojo(el otro lo había perdido).  
-Ya es la hora?-preguntó el bostezando y recogiendo sus espadas.  
-Si, vamos-dijo él sin emoción ninguna.  
-Ahhh, ya voy...  
Los dos salieron del castillo y fueron al sitio habitual de entrenamiento. Comenzaron entrechocando las espadas, Mihawk le aconsejó que concentrara más haki en las espadas, Zoro hizo como le pidió y dio un tajo más poderoso que Mihawk contrarrestó poniendole más haki a su espada. Ahora pasaron a intentar predecir los movimientos del oponente. Mihawk dio un tajo y lo paro con sus dos espadas, Zoro vio que ahora intentaría mover la espada a la izquierda y lo paró con su otra espada.  
-No está mal-admitió Mihawk.  
-Aún no, tengo que ser más poderoso...  
Hubo un momento en el que Zoro no conseguía realizar un movimiento, Mihawk se lo volvió a explicar, pero seguía sin entenderlo. Mihawk se acercó a él y Zoro empezó a ponerse nervioso por la cercanía del pelinegro. Este se puso detrás y cogió la mano de Zoro. El se sonrojó en el acto e hizo todo un esfuerzo por no mirarlo.  
-Estate atento-susurró él en el oído de Zoro provocandole escalofríos. Dirigió la mano de Zoro repitiendo el movimiento-lo unico que tienes que hacer es girar tu mano hacia arriba, y luego hacia la derecha. No es tan dificil.  
-Entiendo-contestó Zoro muy nervioso, como la cercanía de una persona podía ponerle así de mal, su corazón palpitaba deprisa y se preguntó si se oiría desde fuera. De repente sintió como si la mano de Mihawk se despegaba de su mano y se dirigía a su pelo, Mihawk lo acarició suavemente enviando escalofrios por todo el cuerpo del peliverde-Cre-creo que me voy a dar un baño. Estoy sudando demasiado.  
-Ah! Que bien, me gustaría bañarme también contigo, si no te importa-comentó Mihawk.  
-No, no, claro que no-respondió el aún nervioso(claro que te puedes bañar, es tu castillo idiota, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, mierda, pero yo no quiero bañarme con él.  
Los dos se fueron al castillo y entraron en él. Subieron un par de escaleras y atravesaron un pasillo. Llegaron al final del pasillo y abrieron la puerta de una habitación y entraron en el baño. El baño tenía suelo de azulejos y una gran bañera cuadrada que ocupaba la mitad del cuarto. Zoro dejó las katanas en el suelo mientras que mihawk abría el grifo de agua caliente y se empezaba a llenar la bañera. Vio como Mihawk echaba unas especies de sales de baño en la bañera y empezó a desnudarse lentamente. Se quitó la camiseta abierta que tenía y la tiró al suelo. Se fue bajando los pantalones hasta quedarse en boxers verdes apretados. Se fijó en que Mihawk miraba su cuerpo y se hizo el tonto con la cara roja. Levantó la vista para que Mihawk apartara la vista, pero no la apartó.  
-Esto, Mihawk no deberías echarle un vistazo a la bañera-dijo Zoro.  
-Oh sí! Perdón me distraje con esta agradable vista-respondió y se giro para ver la bañera.  
Esta ya estaba llena y estaba llena de espuma. Mihawk se empezó a desnudar también y se quedó en boxers. Zoro se quitó los suyos y se metio en el agua caliente. "Dios, esta ardiendo..."pensó mientras metia sus pies. Se metió completamente y cometió el error de mirar a Mihawk. Este se había agachado un momento para recoger un mini taburete, en el que sentarte, y expuso todo su culo, cubierto por los boxers, en frente de Zoro. Se levantó mostrando su musculosa espalda, por las que caían algunas gotas de sudor y Zoro notó como algo se excitaba allí abajo. Lo peor fue cuando se giró, Zoro pudo ver todo el sexy torso de Mihawk, sus musculosos pectorales, sus sexys abdominales que siempre había observadp, en secreto, por los que caían ahora gotitas de sudor uno por uno para acabar en la línea esa curvada hacia abajo y fundirse con el boxer. "¡Hay maldito boxer, quitatelo ya!... Un momento, ¿que demonios estoy pensando? Y, ¿por que cojones se me esta excitando la polla?"pensó el asustado "encima el agua caliente no ayuda". Por fin Mihawk se quitó la prenda de abajo mostrandose en todo su esplendor. Zoro por su parte la tenía completamente erecta. Mihawk se metió en la bañera casi al lado de Zoro. Él de repente noto como Mihawk se le iba acercando y se alejó hasta la otra punta.  
-No tienes que irte tan lejos, no muerdo.  
-Ya, es que, bueno...olvidalo-contesto Zoro mas rojo que nunca.  
"Menos mal que hay espuma, si no ya habría visto mi erección, demonios ese culo es demasiado para mí" pensó él "Bueno será mejor que me relaje y que disfrute del baño". Zoro apoyó su cabeza en el borde de la bañera y cerró su ojo. Creyó notar el movimiento del agua, pero no le prestó mucha atención.  
-OH, OH, AH!-gimió Zoro de repente. Sentía algo que en ese momento rodeaba toda su erección. Abrió su ojo y vio que Mihawk ya no estaba allí-AH!-gimió el otra vez y otra vez su cabez subió para arriba por el placer, esa cosa que rodeaba su pene empezó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo dandole mas placer.  
"No puede ser, de verdad esta pasando esto?"pensó él soltando otro gemido. Su enorme polla estaba siendo comida literalmente, por su mayor rival, el que algún día derrotaría. El solo pensamiento le dio mas placer aún. La boca de Mihawk se concentró esta vez en la punta lamiendola completamente provocando que Zoro gimiera una y otra vez, después volvió a bajar con la lengua recorriendola completamente y se metió la polla una vez más en su boca. Inicio un sube y baja haciendo que Zoro gimiera más alto y se la metió enterita lentamente hasta que su nariz tocó la parte final. Le quedaba poco tiempo a Mihawk de respiración así que debía aprovechar que había conseguido metersela hasta tan fondo. Zoro no se contuvo y empezó a penetrarle su boca sin cuidado alcanzando la campanilla casi haciendo que Mihawk vomitase, pero tan fuerte que es él, lo contuvo.  
-¡OH, SI, MIHAWK! ¡OH, SI!-gimio Zoro que seguía dandole a la boca de Zoro. Metio sus manos por debajo del agua agarró la cabeza de Mihawk y la empujó rudamente hacia su polla y comenzó a marcar un rimo en el que subía la cabeza de Mihawk y luego la bajaba a la vez que el subía su pene.  
"Mierda, no puedo más, si sigo así me correré"pensó él mientras seguía dándole duro a Mihawk. El pelinegro tenía ya poco tiempo de respiración y además lo de que Zoro le estaba metiendo hasta el final su pene se lo dejaba peor. Empezó a remover su lengua y vio como Zoro aceleraba la velocidad de las embestidas.  
-¡Ah, MIHAWK!-gritó Zoro corriéndose llenando la boca de Mihawk de su semen.  
Mihawk estaba al borde de ahogarse, rapidamente se aseguro de no dejar semen en la polla y sacó su cabeza del agua. Zoro por fin lo observó sonrojado. Mihawk salió del agua con gotitas cayendole de la cabeza y resbalandose de su cuerpo musculoso. Tenía la boca cerrada aún no se había tragado el semen y le estaba costando no hacerlo. Miró a Zoro a los ojos provocando que se sonrojara aún más, se inclinó agarró con su mano la cabeza de Zoro por detrás y conectó sus labios. Empujo con toda su lengua el semen guardandose un poco, Zoro viendo esto intentó separarse de él, pero Mihawk lo empujó aún más fuerte hacia su boca e hizo que se lo tragara. Zoro no tuvo más remedio y su propio semen bajó por su boca. Separaron sus labios y Mihawk aprovechó para beber lo que quedaba en su boca. Mihawk gimió de lo rico que estaba provocando que Zoro se sonrojara y noto como su miembro volvia a crecer.  
-Te gustó eso?  
-Pues claro que sí, como eres tan bueno?  
-Tuve un compañero-contestó él acordandose de Shanks y de las cosas que hacían juntos.  
Tras decir eso se volvió a inclinar hacia Zoro y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo con lengua. Zoro gimió en su boca y apretó el culo de Mihawk atrayendolo más hacia si casi sentandolo sobre su pene. El roce del culo de Mihawk con su pene le excitó allí abajo y notó como empezaba a crecer. Zoro levantó los brazos de Mihawk y empezó a lamer su cuello, luego bajó a las axilas y las lamió con lujuria, para continuar con los pezones, los mordió salvajemente provocando que Mihawk gimiera. Después lo levantó poniendolo de rodillas con su polla un poco por encima del agua y empezó a mamarsela empezando por la punta. Mientras se la chupaba se masturbó a si mismo y Mihawk empezó a moverse hacia delante y atrás para meter más de su miembro en la boca de Zoro. Zoro dejo de chuparsela dejando un rastro de saliva y se dejo de masturbar. Levantó tres dedos y Mihawk los chupó sin dudarlo, como si ya tuviera pensado hacer eso, agachandose y poniendose sobre Zoro. Una vez lubricados, Zoro procedió a meter el primer dedo en el interior de Mihawk. Este entro bien facil ya que no era la primera vez que se lo hacian, además el agua caliente y la espuma facilitaron la entrada, viendo que no le afectaba metió el segundo sin dudarlo. Mihawk no se inmutó asi que Zoro hizo espacio para el tercerco y comenzó a moverlos dandole en el punto G a Mihawk haciendo que gimiera. Una vez bien preparado se metió dentro de una pasada y vio como Mihawk se quejaba un poco. Empezó a moverse lentamente dejando que Mihawk se acostumbrara a su enorme falo, al mismo tiempo se comenzó a besar con lengua con Mihawk mientras lo penetraba y el pelinegro gemia en la boca de Zoro. Zoro se levantó agarrandolo del culo y apoyó la espalda de Mihawk en la pared mientras lo penetraba salvajemente. Zoro gimió por la presión en su polla y Mihawk gimió por el placer que le daba el frió de la pared.  
-¡Ah Zoro!  
-Mihawk...  
Continuó así hasta darle en el punto G y empezó a profundizar la penetración dando todo el rato en ese punto haciendole gemir descontroladamente. Se salío un momento de él y lo tumbó en la bañera haciendo que se apoyara en el borde. Lo agarró de las piernas y lo comenzó a penetrar de nuevo profundizando las embestidas tirando de él, haciendo que Mihawk se agarrara mas fuerte al borde para no salir disparado.  
-Ah... Zoro no puedo...máahh!-dijo entre gemidos.  
-Ni yohh...-gimió Zoro penetrandolo.  
Zoro comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza aún y se inclino con cuidado de no soltar sus piernas. Con fuerza mordió el cuello de MIhawk dejando una marca.  
-AHHHH, RORONOA!-gimió MIhawk liberando su esencia sobre el agua de la bañera.  
Al correrse Mihawk perdío fuerza y se soltó, provocando que se cayera sobre Zoro aumentando más el alcance de su pene, si es que se podía, sumando que la presión sobre la polla de Zoro había aumentado considerablemente, Zoro no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y se corrió dentro de Mihawk llenando su ano de su esencia.  
-¡Ahh, MIhawk!  
Descansaron un momento y Zoro se separó del cuerpo de Mihawk. Se metió debajo del agua y comenzó a lamer el ano de Mihawk dejando que todo el semen saliera provocando que Mihawk gimiera de placer. Zoro salió del agua y vio que Mihawk lo miraba.  
-¿No vas a terminar lo de antes?-dijo Mihawk y dicho esto, lo agarró de su cabeza metiendolo otra vez en el agua en dirección a el pene de MIhawk.  
Zoro ni siquiera trató de apartarse, abrió la boca dispuesto a metersela en la boca. Empezó a chuparla succionandola fuertemente provocando que Mihawk gimiera, con su mano empezó a rascar las bolas de Mihawk mientras se la mamaba. Lamió la punta mordiendola levemente y continuo para abajo volviendo a morder, pero esta vez en la base. Luego se la metio entera en la boca haciendo presion sobre ella mientras Mihawk lo penetraba hacia delante y atras. Oyó como MIhawk gemía, cada vez más alto y de repente notó como Mihawk se corría en su boca. Zoro salió del agua y hizo lo mismo que Mihawk había hecho antes, se besó con el y compartío el semen con Mihawk, solo que Mihawk no intento apartarse de él y se lo tragó con gusto.  
-Mucho mejor el tuyo-comentó Mihawk.  
Zoro lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez más relajado hasta que se cansó y se separó de él. Se sento en el taburete y dejó que Mihawk le limpiara la espalda. Luego hizo lo mismo él con Mihawk. Se secaron los dos con la toalla y recogieron sus ropas.  
-La verdad es que no estaría mal esto, despues de cada entrenamiento.  
-No te acostumbres a ser el que domina, eh-dijo Mihawk.  
-Por tus gemidos se que lo disfrutaste, asi que no nieges la realidad de que esta claro, que te den duro por aqui zorrita-susurró Zoro en el oido de Mihawk mordiendoselo y dandole una palmada en el culo.  
Solo de oír esto a Mihawk se le empinó de golpe, pero no quiso que Zoro lo viera, así que los dos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos desnudos y se pusieron ropa limpia. Al cabo de un rato Mihawk avisó a Zoro de que la cena estaba lista. Zoro fue al cuarto de Perona para avisarla, pero tras ver que no contestaba se metio en el cuarto. Vio que estaba tumbada en la cama y se acercó. "Que raro verla ahora durmiendo"pensó él. Se acercó más y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que tenía una cara de felicidad con un reguero de sangre que salía de su nariz. "Un momento...no, no puede ser, no puede ser verdad, tienes que estar de coña! No puede ser asi que ella uso su habilidad para espiarnos y lo vio todo, no MIERDAAAAAAAA!

Bueno y ahí esta el fin del fic no se si lo continuaré, ya veré. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
